La loca vida de Thunder
by ThunHyun
Summary: Lo que yo pienso hacer es tomar cada día de mi vida y convertirlo en el de Thunder, una adolescente de 14 años que vive en una dimensión paralela en la que todo es completamente diferente a lo que pasa aquí.
1. Una leccion que nadie quiere

En la dimension A...

Estaba durmiendo placidamente en mi cama, soñando con quien sabe que, cuando repententinamente escuche un tic tac muy peculiar, fue entonces cuando pense "pero si yo no tengo reloj". Salte de la cama con nerviosismo y vi en mi mesa de noche una bomba de gas lacrimógeno, la cual aprendí a identificar en la clase de armas, y por lo tanto sabia como apagarla. Simplemente tenia que apretar un botón interno de la bomba y listo, problema resuelto. Sabia quien había sido, pero no tenia ganas de armar lío desde tan temprano, así que me levante y me cambie para ir al colegio. Hoy tenia clase extracurricular de pelea, cosa que todo el mundo odiaba por tener que gastar tres horas de un estupendo y gélido sábado en el cual todos estarían cálidamente acostados durmiendo, yendo a clase, muriéndonos de frío, aparte hoy hacían un baile por la noche de la nostalgia en el colegio, todos estaríamos cansados, o al menos la gran mayoría. Me vestí con el uniforme de hoy: Un short justo negro, mis tipicas botas negras deportivas hasta la rodilla, una remera de manga corta gris oscuro y un chaleco negro con varios bolsillos. Claro que sin olvidarme nunca de mis guantes negros sin dedos con un agujero en la palma, los amaba. Sali de mi cuarto y vi a mi mama cocinando y a mi padre leyendo el diario mientras tomaba su cafe, que asco. Me diriji al baño y cerre la puerta, me mire al espejo y parecia un zombie, tengo que dejar de jugar hasta tarde a esos videojuegos. Como pude arregle mi cara, me hice las tipicas ojeras al rededor de mis ojos azules, pinte mis labios de negro y me ate el pelo en dos coletas altas. Sali del baño y mi papa ya no estaba, debe haberse ido a trabajar, aunque la verdad mucho no me importaba. Mi mama me dejo sobre la mesa mi taza de leche chocolatada y unos panqueques con dulce de leche. Rapidamente devore mi comida y sali a buscar mi motocicleta. ¿No les conte? Aqui hasta los bebes tienen permiso para conducir. Me subi en mi llameante motocicleta negra con llamas azules y luego de colocarme el casco que cubria toda mi cabeza acelere y sali disparada por las calles. Esquive con velocidad a todos los autos que se metian en mi camino hasta llegar a mi colegio. El colegio para jovenes tecnicos de armas, aprendices de magos y bla bla bla, me ahorro la aburrida introduccion. El colegio Daten era igual de gris por fuera que por dentro, pero no era muy aburrido que digamos. En esa institucion nos importaban un comino los castigos de los maestros, es mas, ellos nos tenian pavor, la unica razon de que fuesemos a aprender, era por interes, queriamos saber como manejar las armas, como hacer conjuros entre otras cosas. Entre y me encontre con varios de mis compañeros , si, compañeros, no amigos, nunca tuve amigos, y eso no me afecta. Yo soy una niña muy aislada por ser poco femenina, no me culpen, amo ser como soy, eso se llama personalidad. Como siempre, todos se quedaron mirandome con asco y rechazo y comentaban a mis espaldas, yo tan solo seguia caminando a paso firme con la frente en alto, ignorando todas las estupidas palabras de gente no importante. El timbre sono rapidamente, y todos los cuerpos hicieron un enorme tapon humano en la puerta del colegio, impidiendose pasar entre ellos mismos.

-Gente idiota- Yo los observaba desde adentro del colegio tomando una botella de agua- Y despues la tonta aqui soy yo- Me pare de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y me diriji al patio grande para poder empezar, donde encontre a dos monstros enormes y enojados vestidos deportivamente que empezaban a lanzarme pelotas a toda velocidad. Con elegancia y porte las esquive todas y cada una, y mientras sacaba una navaja de uno de mis bolsillos me acercaba agilmente hacia ellos, y al estar frente al par de bestias, con facilidad les quite la vida, haciendo que todo volviese a lo que se podria llamar "normalidad" entre comillas chicos terminaban de llegar, ignorando al igual que yo lo ocurrido y se empezaban a formar parejas, y como siempre, yo quedaba sola. Casi siempre el profesor me dejaba practicar sola contra algo del gimnasio, pero ese dia habia faltado una chica, entonces me toco hacerlo con uno de mis compañeros. Ya lo habia visto antes, esta en mi clase, y por lo general tengo un informe en mi mente sobre cada uno de mis compañeros, pero de este no sabia nada, solo lo habia visto.

-Hoy trabajaras con Keita bien?- Mi cara de pocos amigos no le importo en lo mas minimo, tan solo rio arrogante y al pasar a mi lado me susurro "como amo verte asi de enojada", maldito pervertido pedofilo. Luego de dedicarle una de mis peores miradas de odio y sadicismo a mi dulce y tierno profesor gire la vista lentamente a ver al chico frente a mi, de costumbre, con el ceño fruncido.

-Entonces eres Keita? Bien, yo soy Thunder por si no lo sabias, nos ahorramos la presentacion que no nos servira de nada, porque dudo que vuelva a hablarte otra vez, ok?- Entonces el profesor puso a uno de cada pareja dentro de un rectangulo gigante, y a los otros afuera. El objetivo de esto era que nosotros esquiváramos las pelotas que nos lanzaban, obviamente, eran la mitad de la clase, contra uno dentro del rectangulo. Yo era la tercera en entrar a esa estupida prueba, nunca nadie me habia visto entrenar, ya que siempre estaba sola dentro del gimnasio entrenando, y ahora todos cuchicheaban de como me iba a salir, y aprontandose para reirse de mi en el momento en que fallara. La prueba de cada uno terminaba cuando la persona de adentro agarraba las pelotas e iba manchando a todos los de afuera hasta que no quedara nadie. Cuando por fin me toco a mi, tuve que pasar por el lado de Keita, y senti un "Suerte" de su parte. Mufe, como le dije, tampoco somos amigos. El silbato sono y las pelotas comenzaron a volar. Pasaban por ensima de mi, por un lado, el otro, por debajo, podia saltarlas, pero ninguna me tocaba. Estuve un rato dandoles confianza a los idiotas del lado de afuera, hasta que la primer pelota toco mis manos. La agarre con firmeza, y apunte al gordito que habia estado intentando partirme algo con esas endemoniadas cosas redondas mas que mancharme. Sonrei macabramente, y al soltar la pelota, crei que hatsa fuego emanaba de ella, tan rapido iba, que al tocar la inflada cara del chico, el salio disparado unos metros asía atras. Y asi segui, los manche a todos en cuestion de nada. Seguimos, fase a fase con el estupido entrenamiento didactico hasta que el timbre sono y fuimos libres. Antes de salir vi un cartel que decia "Baile especial de la nostalgia" era hoy a la noche, pero no pensaba asistir, no me interesaban esas cosas. Llegue a mi casa super cansada y me encontre a mi madre cocinando como una desquiciada.

-Thunder, hoy vienen tus primos, tienes algo que hacer en la noche?-No, mis primos no. Son lo peor, la ultima vez me ataron a una silla y comenzaron a maquillarme espantosamente, no los soportaria. Entonces recorde el baile del colegio, odio tanto a mis primos, que ir al baile es un paraiso en comparacion.

-Perdona, hay un baile en el colegio, y una amiga me invito a ir- Mi madre no sabia de mi anti socialidad, y era mejor asi, ella nego con la cabeza y siguio en sus quehaceres. Subi a mi cuarto y busque el vestido que me habian regalado para un cumpleaños, nunca lo use, asi que estrenarlo no estaria mal. Me lo probe, quedaba un poco corto, pero no me importaba, de todas maneras no bailaria, mire la hora y me flataban cosas por hacer, el peinado, el baño, vestirme, el maquillaje, y entre todo eso la hora del baile llego. Me puse una campera algo elegante y me subi a mi auto negro con luces azules dirigiendome al colegio. Afuera de este, un cartel profesaba "Baile de la nostalgia" ¿Que maldita nostalgia? En fin, entre y era otro mundo, gente bailando, gente sentada comiendo, gente besandose, una banda sonando, gente coqueteando, habia de todo un poco. Me acerque a una mesa vacia completamente y me sente, le pedia al mozo una bebida sin alcohol y espere mirando a la gente bailar esa musica super movida que yo jamas bailaria. Tambien vi a lo lejos al chico con el que practique hoy, estaba con una chica que por lo que sabia es su novia, chica con la cual paso toda la noche, pero parecia mas que era porque ella lo encadenaba que porque el queria estar con ella.

Ya era la quinta bebida que me tomaba y tenia ganas de ir al baño. Fui velozmente e hice mis necesidades, pero al salir, un grupo de chicas me miraban con sonrisas arrogantes y maliciosas. Trate de ignorarlas y pasar de largo, pero me sujetaron del cabello y comenzaron a tirar.

-Asi que te crees mucho para estar con mi Keita, eh?- Yo la verdad no entendia nada, entonces reconoci a la chica, era la novia de ese tal Keita- Pues te dejare bien claro que Keita es mio oiste? Y para que te quede claro, te dejare un recuerdito- Saco unas enormes tijeras y comenzo a cortar y cortar, mientras yo veia mi largo cabello negro caer de a poco. Ellas salieron luego de terminar su trabajo y yo me mire al espejo, tenia el pelo corto por la mitad del cuello. "Yo quiero tener el pelo largo como la abuela" Esas palabras retumbaron fuerte en mi cabeza. Mi abuela, la razon por la que tenia el pelo largo era por ser igual fisicamente al ser que mas amaba en este mundo, y ahora se habia terminado, deberia esperar, todo lo que espere por ese pelo y en un minuto se fue. Comence a patear todo mientras lloraba de la locura y el enfado que tenia, si en ese momento esas malditas entraban al baño las asesinaria. Me mire al espejo una vez mas y con mi navaja, la cual siempre llevo conmigo, comence a cortar mi cabello de apoco, al menos para mejorarlo un poco, y sali, con la marca de las lagrimas en mis mejillas. Keita me vio al salir y me alcanzo.

-No tenias el pelo largo?-

-Tu no estabas con tu novia?-

-Te sucedio algo dentro del baño?-

-Acaso te incumbe? No es tu asunto, pero por si quieres saber, ve y preguntale a tu novia cuando empieza a trabajar en las verdaderas peluquerias, porque me asegurare de no ir a esa en particular- Me aleje lo mas rapido que pude, pero no me fui, no le daria el gusto a esa idiota, asi que me sente donde estaba. La chica parecia discutir con el y luego se fue, llevandose por delante todo lo que veia, entonces Keita aparecio nuevamente junto a mi.

-Por que no me lo dijiste?-

-Por que deberia?-

En ese momento una cancion lenta inundo el salon, y rapidamente todos formaron parejas. Keita me extendio su mano pidienome para bailar.

-No bailo- El tiro de mi mano, haciendome pararme, y de tan fuerte que fue el tiron, termine pisando sus pies.

-Asi podras bailar sin equivocarte- Comenzo a moverse de lado a lado lentamente, mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Yo no sabia que hacer, nunca habia hecho algo como esto, asi que no sabia como reaccionar, tan solo rodee su cuello timidamente con mis manos, y bailamos asi hasta que el baile termino. Yo estaba a punto de irme, cuando el pasa por mi lado.

-Fue una noche increible, espero se repita Thunder- Mi corazon se acelero un poquito al escucharlo decir mi nombre, no sabia que me pasaba, pero no queria que el se fuese.-Espero se vuelva a repetir- Sostuvo mi mano y la beso con suavidad. Cuando la di vuelta, en ella habia un papel con su numero de telefono...


	2. Una nueva amiga

Dimension A...

Pasaron varios días desde la fiesta que no sabria decir si fue buena o mala. El haberme hecho, amiga? De ese chico, seria bueno o malo? Aparte del hecho de mi corto cabello, de seguro mataria a esa maldita creida. Estaba en mi cuarto, en la noche, con las luces apagadas, sentada en la cama mirando por la ventana. No podia dormir. ¿Qué estaba sucediendome? Pensaba cada ratos en el chico y presionaba con fuerza mi cabeza entre mis manos, parecia que queria partirla. La tenue luz de la luna apenas rozaba mi rostro, las nubes parecian celosas de que ella tuviese ese derecho, y por lo tanto intentaban esconderla. Me acoste e intente dormir mirando el techo negro, que parecia una noche infinita, sin estrellas, sin luz, tal y como estaba mi mente ahora. Gire, me puse boca abajo, me acomode, no podia dormir de ninguna manera y esto me estaba hartando. Abri la ventana, sali por ella y trepe hasta el tejado. Me sente en el y mire el cielo escuchando musica con mis auriculares. Para mi, la música representa el animo, hay dias en los que escuchas baladas romanticas porque estas enamorado, otras en las que escuchas musica mas movida porque te sientes animado y cosas por el estilo. Yo puse una cancion que no se que significaba para mi, pero tenia ganas de escucharla. Busque en mi reproductor la letra "E". "El Mareo", no, "Electric Eye", no..."Even in my dreams". Amaba esa canción, una cancion de el genero musical que mas me gustaba, lenta, que tranquilizaba mi cabeza y me dejaba pensar. Nadie conocia esa parte de mi, para todos yo era una chica gotica, ruda, antisocial que escuchaba seguramente heavy metal todo el dia. Nadie conocia mi verdadera personalidad, pero si me mostraba como en realidad era no me respetarian, por eso prefiero que me tengan miedo, asi por lo menos saben que existo. La cancion iba terminando, la deliciosa voz del cantante G.O se iba apagando. Mire el cielo un momento, entonces la vi: una estrella fugaz. No iba a caer como todos en eso de "cierra tus ojos y pide un estupido deseo" asi que no lo hice. Una brisa acogedora soplo, acariciando mi cabello; cerre los ojos un instante, tratando de hacer mas placentero el momento, pero una luz me molestaba. Al volver a abrir mis azules obres, vi como la estrella fugaz cambiaba su direccion, se acercaba, mas y mas... ¡Iba dirigida a mi! Salte hacia atras, quedando oculta detras de mi tejado, y cerre los ojos esperando a que la estrella diera de lleno contra mi casa.

-Sal de ahi, inutil!- Eh? Espera un minuto, esa voz yo la conocia. Me asome por la cima del tejado y entonces vi, al director del colegio: un mago del rango mas alto cuyo nombre era desconocido, solo le deciamos señor "x", si, tan tonto como el hecho de que alguien con tanto poder no pueda controlar a unos 500 estudiantes, aunque en realidad parecia que no queria hacerlo. Fui hasta su lado, cuidando el no caer del tejado, lo que significaria caer de un segundo piso y quebrarme hasta el alma.

-Que quieres? Acaso no puedes ni siquiera espantar a tus pesadillas?- Se lo que diran, como podria hablarle asi a la mayor autoridad del colegio, y por tanto de la Fiunsa (Fiunsa: una especie de ciudad, pero como mas grande, es como que, cambias de fiunsa y cambia todo, pero permaneciendo en la misma dimension.), pero no solo habia bastante confianza de años entre nosotros, si no que, en esta dimension, los chicos mandan.

-Muy graciosa Thunder, en realidad, necesito que vayas a la Fiunsa vecina, el Mayor de ella esta secuestrado por unos trols enormes, me da asco solo pensar en ellos- Ahh, este maldito viejo inserbible.

-Osea, lo de siempre, salvar al inutil de la Fiunsa de al lado, bien, volvere en la mañana- No mentia, estaba tan acostrumbrada a que el mayor de la Fiunsa vecina fuera secuestrado, que me veian venir los secuestradores, y ya sabian que si no tenian nada nuevo, se tenian que ir porque contra mi no habia oportunidad. Antes de marcharme me voltee al Sr. X- ¿Como es que estas en mi tejado? ¿No se supone que el teletransportador esta dañado?-

-Es el nuevo servicio de mensajeria, en realidad soy un olograma-

-Enserio?- Siempre habia querido hacer esto. Me acerque y comence a cortarlo con las manos. El olograma se separaba y volvia a juntarse, era muy divertido.

-Vete! el mayor de la Fiunsa vecina te espera!- Ash! Que fastidio, trabajo, y justo cuando yo necesitaba mas problemas. Salte del tejado hacia otro mas bajo, y de ese al suelo, me subi a mi moto, y acelere de tal manera que pude abrir un tunel interFiunsal (no interdimensional, interfiunsal), ya que era la manera mas rapida de llegar. Llegue a la Fiunsa en unos minutos y pare justo frente a la puerta del castillo del mayor, un hombre aficionado con el viejo sistema de gobierno, en el que habia un rey y bla bla, no tenia ganas de hablar de hisotria. Entre, y en 20 minutos sali conversando tranquilamente con los trols, el asustadizo mayor le mando una peticion de ayuda deseperada al señor X apenas vio a los trols entrar, y estos solo querian firmar un tratado de paz, asustadizo idiota!

-Bien, entonces vengan mañana cuando salga del shock y podran firmar el tratado.-

-Gracias Thunder- El trol que hablo conmigo era muy amable, me despedi con una sonrisa y volvi a entrar al castillo, me diriji al mayor, o rey como le gustaba que le dijeran, lo agarre de los hombros, y le grite cosas imposibles de repetir en este diario. El mayor se disculpo conmigo cientos de veces por hacerme ir en vano, y me dijo que como recompensa me regalaria dinero de esa Fiunsa para ir de compras al lugar que vende las mejores armas, equipos y ropa del lugar, a un precio bastante razonable. Hubiese dicho que no, pero necesitaba una actualizacion de mi Byoukenha, el pobre estaba todo dañado y no podia lanzar mas impactos de enrgia.

-Bien- Dije con un falso enojo y tome el dinero de mala gana-Pero la proxima la pagaras aun mas caro, o te matare!- Sali dando un portaso y choque con lo que al principio crei era un chico, pero luego note su busto, asi note su verdadero genero. Tenia el pelo corto y desordenado, ojos grises y profundos y tambien tenia alas semejantes a las de un angel y colmillos. A si, me olvide de decirles que la gente puede adquirir partes de animales, es algo que trataron los humanos y los animales hace muchos años y no se que cantidad de historia mas.

-Lo lamento- dijimos al unisono y luego reimos ante el hecho. Ella siguio su camino tranquila, y yo me decidi a seguir el mio pero... a donde debia ir? Aunque era bastante orgullosa y no me permitia ayuda de nadie, no volveria con el mayor porque si lo volvia a ver le arrancaria la cabeza, asi que me acerque otra vez a la chica para pedirle ayuda.

-Sabes donde queda el Bezar Breath?- Ella se volteo a verme y sonrio.

-Yo voy para ahi tambien, vayamos juntas- Bien, nunca tuve intencion de hacerme amigas, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo no? Bien, siempre quise mantenerme orgullosa por la eternidad, sacar lo que necesitaba de los demas e irme, o si era necesario, hacerlos sufrir, pero cuando vi los ojitos de la chica al preguntarle, sabia que no podia ser brusca con ella, y algo me hizo hacerle caso al decirme de ir juntas.- Vamos en mi moto-

Me siguio hasta mi transporte, se puso un casco y se subio detrás de mi en la moto.

-Agarrate fuerte- Ella rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y puso sus manos en mi estomago. Arranque y en 5 minutos, gracias a sus indicaciones, llegamos a Bezar Breath. Era una enrome calle con muchos locales de distintas cosas, desde libros hasta armas nucleares.

-Vayamos juntas!- La portadora de ojos grises agarro mi mano y me adentro en aquel mundo de compras infinitas. Seria inútil resistirme, asi que cedí a que ella me guiara por las tiendas que pensaba visitar, luego yo iria a la tienda de armas para actualizar mi Byoukenha y tal vez surtirme de armas nuevas. La chica me metio a una tienda de ropa y comenzo a porbarse remeras y cosas de distintos tonos de celestes y verdes. Estaba mirandose al espejo del probador cuando de repente entraron por la puerta cinco chicos, algunos con partes de animales y otros no, amenazando con matarnos si no les daban lo que buscaban.

-Llevense todo el dinero!- Dijo casi en lagrimas el viejo de la caja registradora, vaya cobarde!

-No venimos por dinero!- El pedazo de basura que hablaba me miro y sonrio, yo tan solo lo miraba con mi tipica cara de "Que miras idiota?" frase que en esos momentos pasaba por mi cabeza.-Eso es lo que busco!- Exclamo como si de una funcion de circo se tratase y se acerco a mi. Sostuvo mi muñeca con su asquerosa mano y de un tiron me puso de pie. Rodeo mi cintura con su brazo, atrayendome a el -Esto es un premio mayor- Su mano comenzo a descender, y cuando estuvo a punto de tocar algo que no debia.

-Que crees que haces imbecil?- Mi mirada lo fulmino. Con mi cabeza choque fuertemente a la suya, dejandolo algo aturdido. Voltee desesperadamente en busca de la chica que me acompañaba y me sorprendi bastante. Estaba dandoles una buena paliza a esos idiotas. Salimos del local, arrastrando a los brabucones hasta una comisaría y despues fuimos a la tienda de armas. Hice la actualización de mi amado byokenha y compre una navaja, agujas sembon, bombas entre otras cosas.

-Me sorprendiste, tienes talento para las peleas- Mi voz demostraba que mis palabras eran ciertas. Ella miraba el suelo fijamente.

-A veces la vida te obliga a aprender-

-Comprendo en parte lo que dices- Mire la gaseosa en mi mano, la idea que en ese momento pasaba por mi cabeza no era tan mala.-Dime- Ella poso su mirada en mi, algo expectante- Te gustaria ser mi complice?-

-Complice? A que te refieres?-

-Proteger mi Fiunsa y tambien las vecinas como esta de posibles amenazas.-

-No suena mal, pero, hace años que viajo, no tengo un lugar fijo en donde quedarme como para ser la salvadora de esta Fiunsa-

-Ven conmigo a mi casa, te inscribire en mi escuela, viviras conmigo y me ayudaras-

-No suena mal- Sonrei apenas, sabia mirando sus ojos que aceptaria, de alguna manera me sentia feliz, sera porque consegui una nueva amiga, la verdad no lo se, pero algo dentro de mi se sentia bien.

-Entones vendras?-

-Esta bien- Nos dirijimos a mi motos para volver a mi Fiunsa. -Por cierto, me llamo Yoru, un placer-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
